


I'll Keep You Safe.

by Actual_Wizard_666



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, But not quite, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Songfic, and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Wizard_666/pseuds/Actual_Wizard_666
Summary: Vignettes throughout the superboyfriends lives.





	I'll Keep You Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I haven't written in so long and I know that I had chapter fics already and didn't exactly update, but I finally feel as if I have it all together. I don't think I will be continuing "What Goes Up" and "Time Moves Slow", but I do know that this will not be abandoned like them. I just couldn't think of how to continue them. 
> 
> This fic is heavily based on "I'll Keep You Safe" by Sleeping At Last. I highly suggest that you listen to it before or while reading. Each chapter will be based on part of the song in order. Starting with the opening verse and then on. Also this song totally reminds me of Billy and Teddy. It's so them.
> 
> Anyway, on to the story.

_“Iwanttostayafloat.Iwanttostayafloat.Iwantto-_ AAAAAAaaaaaahhhh” Billy was plummeting to his death, he was sure of it. All those sleepovers spent poring over Teddy’s Mom’s self-help books trying to get him up in the air and flying were all for naught. He wished that he had gotten more time to spend with Teddy than a couple months moonlighting as superheroes and training to defeat Kang the Conqueror. They didn't have the chance to become something… More. Now he’ll never get the chance to- 

“Billy!” Strong arms wrapped around him very suddenly, viciously shaking Billy out of his thoughts. Billy wrested his eyes open and saw green arms. Attached to these arms was none other than the boy he had been thinking about. Teddy had caught him before he could hit the ground and was now looking at him with deep concern.

“My hero.” Billy said in awe before realizing that he said that aloud and promptly flushed red and planned his personal exile to the underwater city of Atlantis as he clambered out of Teddy’s arms. 

“Well, saving damsels in distress _is_ in the job description. What went wrong up there?” What did he do to capture the attention of such a funny and caring boy?

“I don’t know, it just, sort of, stopped. And next thing I knew, I was no longer flying. Instead I was falling to my death.” He awkwardly brushed invisible dust off of his spandex pants. He kind of hit a mental block. Like there was a barrier keeping him from his full powers.

“You might be onto something there, Billy.” Dammit, was he talking out loud again? Teddy motioned to Billy to sit on the grass as he did so himself. He sat in front of Teddy with his legs folded underneath him.

“Try to focus on that so called barrier and see if you can get through it.” Billy closed his eyes and did as told, finding that barrier and mentally nudging it. It didn’t budge.

“I can’t do it.” It was right there, it was so infuriating.

“Really concentrate Bee, I believe in you, you have to believe in yourself.” Billy closed his eyes again taking Teddy’s words to heart, ignoring the butterflies caused by the nickname to truly focus. He nudged again and-

Everything. He was seeing everything. There were thousands of different windows showing many different scenes involving him and his friends. Some of them were a bit off. As if it was another world. He was suddenly very aware of just how big and possibly dangerous his full powers were. He could feel himself hyperventilating and shaking slightly, almost as if- 

“Billy!” Someone were shaking him. 

“Your eyes started glowing and then you started shaking, you really scared me.” He scared himself too. His powers freaked him the heck out. Teddy pulled him into a hug to try to calm him down.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m sure that your powers aren’t that scary. Once you get used to using them I’m sure they’ll be less scary.” And he really needed to learn how to keep his thoughts to himself when he was frazzled, but he appreciated the hug and support. Teddy really did give good hugs. It helps that he has a cute face. And a cute laugh, wait. Was Teddy laughing at him?

“I do have a cute face don’t I?” He was doing it again.

“Ahhh, I mean. Ummmmmmm. Oh god. I’m so sor-” He couldn’t speak because suddenly there was something blocking his mouth. Something that was breathing. His brain short circuited all over again as he realized something ground shaking. Teddy was kissing him. Before he could think to reciprocate, Teddy was pulling away. 

“Don’t be sorry, I think you have a cute face too.” Teddy liked him back. He liked Billy back. His body moved on it’s own accord, flinging itself into Teddy and messily smacking a kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you Tee. Do you think we could try flying again? Hopefully I’ll stay in the air this time.” Teddy stood up and then helped him up. Being the gentleman he is.

“The Wright brothers didn’t successfully create an airplane their first try. They fell a bunch of times, but that didn’t stop them. It shouldn’t stop you. But know that when you fall I’ll be here to catch you.” He still had no idea how he managed to get a guy that was so perfect. Someone to make him feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll keep you safe.  
> Try hard to concentrate.  
> Hold out your hand.  
> Can you feel the weight of it.  
> The whole world at your fingertips.  
> Don't be. Don't be afraid.  
> Our mistakes they were bound to be made.  
> But I promise you I'l keep you safe."


End file.
